1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for configuring printed circuit boards, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring a semiconductor memory board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronics, it is efficient and cost-effective to design products that have a long useful life, and do not become obsolete too soon. One method for extending the life of electronic products is to provide for upgrades. That is, replacing components with newer, more powerful components may extend the useful life of an electronic product. This upgradeability, however, creates limitations regarding the form of the upgradeable component. That is, the upgraded component must fit within the physical space provided for the original component.
Computer systems are typically configured with a motherboard, which is designed to house a particular type of microprocessor, and a plurality of add-on boards connected thereto via edge connectors. These add-on boards provide a number of subsidiary functions, such as video controllers, audio controllers, memory boards, etc. Often, it is useful to replace the microprocessor and the motherboard to upgrade the computer system. When the motherboard is replaced, it is desirable that the add-on boards may still be used with the new motherboard. Moreover, as computer systems are upgraded, they typically realize enhanced performance, increasing the need for some add-on functions, such as more memory. Add-on memory cards, however, can be large and, thus, difficult to locate within the available space on the motherboard, especially since the space and geometries originally provided were for a less powerful system, with less need for memory. That is, the original design of the computer system may not have anticipated the need for additional memory boards.
Further, the increasing complexity of computer systems has also resulted in more add-on boards being packed into the same or smaller space. Thus, less and less room is available for the add-on boards, which necessitates that the boards be closely proximate one another. This close positioning of the add-on boards further reduces the available envelope for the relatively large memory boards.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.